NLG343 as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
18:47 <@Bigez> Your second character is Tyler. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:47 <@Bigez> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:49 <@Bigez> Hello? 18:50 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 19:03 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has joined #rocketlaunch 19:03 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NLG343/Tyler%27s_Audition_Tape 19:03 Hello? Bigez? 19:03 <@Bigez> I'm currently doing another audition, please wait a moment. 19:03 Bigez has changed nick to Owen| 19:04 Who are you doing the audition for , 19:04 <@Owen|> TheScottBird 19:05 Who is he? 19:05 <@Owen|> A user. 19:06 No, who is he playing as? 19:06 <@Owen|> Alejandro. 19:07 Is the audition over? I have the link. 19:09 <@Owen|> Not yet. 19:09 Owen| has changed nick to Bigez 19:10 <@Bigez> Okay. 19:10 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:12 <@Bigez> Hello? 19:12 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 19:15 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has joined #rocketlaunch 19:15 Lindsay, but I want you to do Chris for the Audition Tape 19:15 Hello? Bigez? 19:15 <@Bigez> I can't be Chris, I have to be a contestant. 19:16 OK, then Geoff. 19:16 <@Bigez> Okay. 19:16 <@Bigez> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:17 He is more athletic. 19:18 <@Bigez> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:18 Bigez has changed nick to Cody| 19:18 <@Cody|> Hey Ty. 19:19 Sup. 19:19 <@Cody|> So uh... 19:19 <@Cody|> Bridgette, eh? 19:19 <@Cody|> Do you know what she uh... 19:19 <@Cody|> Likes, by any chance? 19:19 No, Lindsay. She like strong people. 19:19 <@Cody|> Oh. 19:19 L 19:19 <@Cody|> So you aren't into Bridgette anymore? Your girlfriend? :p 19:20 So any advice? 19:20 Yeah 19:20 <@Cody|> Well. 19:20 <@Cody|> Maybe you should flex your muscles around her, that's the best way to impress the ladies. ;) 19:20 Um, can I have my boxers back? 19:21 <@Cody|> I don't have them. :| 19:21 <@Cody|> You might wanna check with Sierra. :s 19:22 Sierra! *runs to Sierra* Do you have my boxers? 19:22 <@Cody|> We'll end the scene here. 19:22 <@Cody|> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 19:22 <@Cody|> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:22 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has quit Page closed Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions